barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Are You My Neighbor? (script)
(sean abel and kristen are doing the yoga exercises) * Sean Abel: '(first lines) Angry Hungry Pelican Pose. * '''Kristen: '(grunts) * '''Sean Abel: '''That's It, I Need an Arm Chair Pose. * '''Kristen: '''Good! * '''Sean Abel: '''Smash the Cookie with Guitar Pose. * '''Kristen: '''Okay! * '''Sean Abel: '''Very Good, Tibby's Wiggle Tail Pose. * '''Kristen: '''Okay! * '''Sean Abel: '''Good Job, Scuttling Suspicious soft Shell Crab Pose. * '''Kristen: Got It! * Sean Abel: '''Crowded Elevator Pose. * '''Kristen: Alright! * Sean Abel: '''and Relax. * '''Kristen: '''I'm Tired! * '''Jeff: Hi Sean, What Do you Doing? * Sean Abel: I Was doing Yoga Exercises, But, Is It A Beautiful Day? * Jeff: 'Well? * '''Kristen: '''Sun Was Playing Sports? * '''Jeff: '''Nope? * '''Stephen: '''It's a Special To Play Basketball? * '''Jeff: '''No? * '''Sean Abel: '(music starts for It's a Great Day) Well, It is a Fun Fun Sunny Day. * '''Jeff: '''Yes, But it's more than That. * '''Stephen: '''That's Right, It's a Great Day, A Beautiful Day, The Kind of Day That Makes Me Wanna Say, I'm Glad That I'm alive, I'm Happy To Be Me. * '''Jeff, Kristen and Sean Abel: '''and That's the Way To Be. * '''Stephen: '''See How the Clouds Go drifting By. * '''Jeff: See How the Sun lights Up The Sky. * Sean Abel: '''On the Day Like This Summer, Winter, Fall or Spring. * '''Kristen: It Makes me Wants to Sing. * Stephen, Jeff, Kristen and Sean Abel: '''It's a Great Day, A Beautiful Day, The Kind of Day That Makes Me Wanna Say, I'm Glad That I'm alive, I'm Happy To Be Me, and That's the Way To Be. * '''Sean Abel: '''See All the Colors of the World. * '''Stephen: '''See All Your Friends Each Boy and Girl. * '''Jeff: '''On a day like this when it's great to work or play, * '''Kristen: It makes me want to say. * Stephen, Jeff, Kristen and Sean Abel: '''It's a Great Day, A Beautiful Day, The Kind of Day That Makes Me Wanna Say, I'm Glad That I'm alive, I'm Happy To Be Me, and That's the Way To Be, and That's the Way To Be. (music ends) * '''Jeff: '''Well we Don't Have to Decide Right Away, Maybe will think of someone before we try something new. * '''Danny: '''Hi Stephen, Hi Jeff, Hi Kristen, Hi Sean Abel. * '''Sean Abel: '''Hi Danny. * '''Danny: '''What'd You Doing? * '''Jeff: '''We're Having Lots of Fun! * '''Stephen: '''We Decide was a Beautiful Day Outside. * '''Danny: '''Oh Yeah?, Well (music starts for Making Choices) Sometimes Making Choices isn't Easy Decide, Every Morning when I Rise, Rub the Sleepy from my Eyes, Chocies, Choices, Do Appear Everyday, All Through the Year. * '''Robert: What to Wear, What to Eat? * Linda: '''to Leave the Mess or Make it Neat? * '''Sean Abel: To Start Out Sad or Wear To Smile? * '''Kristen: '''Choices, Choices Show our Style. * '''Stephen, Jeff, Kristen, Robert, Linda and Danny: '''Making Choices Everyday, Making Choices On the Day, Use Six Pillars, Think it Through, Making Choices For a Better You. * '''Kelly: '''During School and While I Play, Harder Choices Come My Way, Do I Take What Isn't Mine?, Am I Fair or Do I Whine? * '''Danny: '''Am I Kind, Or Am I Cruel?, Do I Follow the Golden Rule? * '''Robert: '''Some Our Easy, Some Our Hard, We Always Have to Be On Guard! * '''Stephen, Jeff, Kristen, Robert, Linda, Danny and Kelly: '''Making Choices Everyday, Making Choices On the Day, Use Six Pillars, Think it Through, Making Choices For a Better You. * '''Chip: '''The Choices Make me Strong and Tough, Bad Ones Make Life Mean and Rough. * '''Linda: '''Am I True, Or Do I Cheat?, am I Someone You'd Like To Meet? * '''Keesha: '''Am I Polite, Or Am I Rude?, I Can Choose My Attitude, Making Choices Is the Test, I Must Always do my Best. * '''Stephen, Jeff, Kristen, Robert, Chip, Linda, Keesha, Danny and Kelly: '''Making Choices Everyday, Making Choices On the Day, Use Six Pillars, Think it Through, Making Choices For a Better You. Category:Scripts